Nuits d'été
by Little Red Heart
Summary: Mikuo est prêt à tous pour protéger sa sœur. A tous vraiment ? Même à devenir le jouet d'un gosse de riche qui s'ennuie pendant les vacances d'été ?


Ah je n'ai plus l'excuse de "C'est ma première fiction donc normal si c'est pas super-super" mais vu que c'est ma première sur Vocaloid, ça marche quand même non ?

Enfin trêve de commentaire complétement inutile de l'auteur. Puisque qu'hier encore il y avait de la neige chez moi, j'ai écrit une fiction qui ce passe *roulement de tambour* en été ! -J'aime ma logique-

**Disclamer** : Vocaloid ne m'appartiens pas, mais j'pense que tout le monde le sais. Et l'histoire est de moi.

**Rating** : M car il y aurait peut-être -sûrement- un ou des viols, et du yaoi.

**Pairing** : AkaitoxMikuo, ainsi que d'autres petits couples en arrière-plan.

* * *

Mes pieds dérapent sur le trottoir humide tandis que j'évite le plus possible les gouttes, mais de toute façon ça change rien : je suis trempé jusqu'aux os. Il pleut depuis le début de la semaine -c'est-à-dire trois jours- et la pluie ne s'est toujours pas arrêtée .On est censé être en été alors pourquoi es ce qu'il pleut autant ? Je manque de tomber pour la énième fois, me rattrape de justesse et reprends ma course folle.

Pourquoi es ce que je cours sous une pluie battante au lieu d'utiliser cette merveilleuse invention qu'es le parapluie ? Tout simplement parce que je suis en retard, horriblement en retard. D'au moins 5 minutes. Et le patron du bar dans lequel je travaille déteste les retards, et je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer après seulement une semaine et demie de boulot.

J'arrive enfin devant ce fichu bar, le bâtiment ne se démarque des autres bâtisses miteuses de la rue que par son enseigne lumineuse où la moitié des lettres ont rendues l'âme. Je contourne le bâtiment et entre par la porte de derrière. La salle du personnelle est petite mais comme il n'y a personne j'ai largement la place de me changer. J'enlève mes vêtements trempés et les remplacent par mon uniforme de barman qui se trouve dans mon casier. Je mets mes affaires à séchées et me dirige vers la porte menant à la salle en espérant que mon patron n'auras pas remarqué mon retard. J'ouvre la porte discrètement et... Me retrouve nez à n- menton avec Kamui Gakupo. Mon patron.

Kamui fait 10 bons centimètres de plus que moi. Il a de long cheveux violets avec des yeux assortit. Son visage androgyne plait beaucoup aux filles, il arrive parfois qu'on le prenne lui-même pour une fille mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Il est habillé d'un pantalon de costar d'un violet sombre, ainsi que d'une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons sont défaits. Ça ne fait pas très professionnel mais c'est l'ambiance du lieu qui veut ça. Moi aussi mon uniforme est comme ça, la seule différence est que mon pantalon est bleu foncé. Kamui aime bien assortir les uniformes à la couleur des cheveux, et comme les miens sont turquoises…

Enfin pour en revenir à l'instant présent, Kamui se sert de sa grande taille pour me regarder de haut avec un regard plus que noir.

-Mikuo 10 minutes de retard, _encore_, déclare-t-il. Ça sera retenu sur ton salaire.

J'hoche la tête, j'aurais bien voulu répliquer mais inutile de l'énerver davantage, déjà qu'il ne me garde que parce qu'il aurait du mal à me trouver un remplacent. Mais bon quand même me retirer de l'argent pour à peine 10 minutes de retard, je trouve ça exagéré. Je fais profil bas et rejoins ma place derrière le comptoir. Il y a que deux ou trois clients, en même temps le bar est ouvert depuis seulement quelques minutes.

L' « Under The Drakness » est un bar à spectacle un peu vieux mais encore pas mal fréquenté, même si dès fois la clientèle laisse à désirer. La décoration de la salle est dans les tons rouges et noirs. De nombreux sofas vermeilles et leurs tables basse entour une petite scène où parfois des petits chanteurs viennent se faire connaitre, sinon la plus part du temps ce sont des danseuses qui assure le spectacle.

Je commence à servir un premier client en remarquant que mon collègue est déjà en train de bavarder avec la jolie serveuse qui s'occupe des tables les plus éloignées. L'autre barman est un garçon d'à peu près mon âge, c'est-à-dire 16 ou 17 ans, aux cheveux d'un rose pâle avec de grands yeux bleus clair. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Luki mais je n'e me rappelle plus de son nom de famille, après tout ça ne fait qu'une semaine et demi que je le connais et il ne me parle que pour m'annoncer qu'une boisson est prête ou qu'il faut que j'aille nettoyer une table. Il passe son temps libre –et pas libre- à discuter avec Miki, la serveuse, une rousse d'une vingtaine d'année avec une poitrine généreuse qui plait bien aux clients, ainsi qu'à Luki. Moi je ne lui adresse pratiquement jamais la parole. Je n'en ai jamais l'occasion et puis elle ne m'intéresse pas même si elle est jolie. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles. Eh-là n'allez pas tout de suite en déduire que je préfère les mecs ! C'est pas ça du tout. La seule raison pour laquelle les filles ne m'intéressent pas c'est que je n'ai pas le temps de m'intéresser à elle, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de flirter avec quelqu'un.

La salle se remplit peu à peu et le spectacle commence. Comme tous les soirs je regarde la scène du coin de l'œil et comme tous les soirs le spectacle débute avec un ou deux chanteurs qui débutent leur carrière, et qui iront sûrement pas plus loin que dans des petits bars dans notre genre. Suis ensuite les danseuses peu habillées du bar que certains clients fixent d'un œil lubrique. Moi aussi je les regarde mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons que ces vieux ivrognes. En fait je ne regarde qu'une des trois danseuses qui se déhanche sur la scène, une fille aux très long cheveux sarcelles. Elle est assez grande, plus que moi en tout cas, à un visage fin et doux et si on la regarde de près on peut s'apercevoir qu'elle a les yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Cette fille c'est ma sœur, Miku. Elle est persuadée qu'un jour elle sera une grande chanteuse connue dans le monde entier, mais pour l'instant elle doit se contenter d'être danseuse dans ce petit bar de quartier. C'est grâce à elle –ou à cause d'elle ?- que je me suis retrouvé à travailler dans un bar alors que j'ai même pas encore l'âge légale pour boire de l'alcool. On recherchait tous les deux un emploi pour l'été et comme on ne voulait pas être séparés. On a fini par arriver chez Kamui Gakupo qui recherchait des serveurs ainsi que de bonnes et jolies danseuses pour son bar. Miku entrant dans ses critères de sélection pour les danseuses, il a fait fi de mon âge et nous a engagé tous les deux. Mais j'ai interdiction de toucher à une seule goutte d'alcool.

Les heures passent et les clients défilent à moins que ce soit les heures qui défilent et les clients qui passent, peu importe. Il est bientôt vingt-trois heures moins le quart et Blue arrive enfin. Blue est semble-t-il un habituer de bar bien que ce ne soit pas un alcoolique, il se contente de boire un ou deux verres. Blue n'est pas son vrai nom, ce n'est qu'un surnom que je lui ai donné car il a les cheveux bleu océan, je ne connais pas son véritable nom et il ne connaît pas le miens. Il doit avoir une vingtaine d'année, peut-être moins, et a un assez beau visage, j'imagine qu'il doit avoir du sucer après des filles. Il vient pratiquement tous les soirs, quand je lui ai demandé la raison de ses fréquentes visites il m'a répondu en riant qu'il venait voir une des danseuses qu'il trouvait belle, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire laquelle c'était. Blue je l'aime bien c'est un des seuls clients avec qui je peux parler d'autres choses que de femmes ou d'alcool, et le seul qui n'est jamais bourré. Il a un sens de l'humour assez fort et il est difficile de ne pas sympathiser avec lui.

Il vient me saluer et s'assoit au comptoir en face de moi. Je lui sers son martini habituel que j'ai préparé en le voyant arriver. On discute joyeusement de tous et de rien jusqu'à ce que je relance le sujet de la danseuse. Mais il refuse à nouveau de me dire laquelle l'intéresse.

-Je pourrais te la présenter si tu me dis laquelle c'est, j'argumente en souriant.

-Ah ah ! J'aimerais bien mais je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper des filles, déclare-t-il en riant.

Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

-Pourtant tu viens tous les soirs pour la voir.

-C'est vrai, m'accorde Blue.

Je souris et regarde les filles dansaient, ça fait plusieurs heures qu'elles dansent avec seulement quelques courtes pauses, elles doivent être épuisées.

-Enfin je dis que je pourrais te les présenter, je reprends après un court silence, mais apparts ma sœur je ne leur ai jamais parlé.

-Ta sœur ? relève Blue en jetant un coup d'œil vers la scène.

-C'est celle avec les couettes turquoise.

-Ah oui bien sûr, je ne vois pourquoi j'ai posé la question, vous vous ressemblez tellement. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Vous êtes jumeaux ?

-Non, dis-je en riant, elle a presque deux ans de plus que moi !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-18 ans.

-Tu as 16 ans ?! s'étonne Blue.

J'hoche la tête pour unique réponse. J'aurais dû éviter de parler de mon âge, je ne suis pas sensé pouvoir travailler ici. Nous regardons tous les deux Miku danser. Sans me vanter c'est quand même ma sœur qui danse le mieux des trois filles. En même temps elle s'entraine depuis qu'elle est toute petite à chanter mais aussi à danser, elle dit que les deux vont ensembles.

-Elle s'appelle comment ? demande Blue brisant le silence qui c'était de nouveau installer.

Tiens ma sœur à l'air de l'intéresser, ce serait elle la fille qu'il vient voir tous les soirs ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça.

-Miku, pourquoi elle t'intéresse ? je réponds un peu trop durement.

Je ne pas m'empêcher d'être agressif, c'est comme ça dès que ça concerne ma sœur, bien que je sois le plus jeune, je suis très protecteur envers elle. Je surveille de près ses fréquentations, même si ça ne lui plait pas vraiment. Bon c'est vrai qu'à cause de moi, deux de ses petits amis l'ont laissés tomber, mais s'ils l'ont fait c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes de Miku. Alors même si Blue est gentil je ne vois pas d'un très bon œil qu'il s'intéresse à ma sœur, on sait jamais ça pourrait être un coureur de jupons, un dealeur de drogue ou même un criminel ! Oui je sais, mon imagination va près loin quand il s'agit de Miku. Je suis comme ça car ayant perdu notre mère quand nous étions jeunes, Miku en a était très affectée. Elle a plongée dans une longue période de déprime pendant laquelle plusieurs personnes ont tenté de l'utiliser. Comme elle ne pouvait se reposer que sur moi, je me suis promis de la protéger des autres. Et même si maintenant ça fait longtemps qu'elle est sorti de sa déprime, je continu de vouloir la protéger.

Blue semble revenir à la réalité en entendant ma voix plus froide que d'habitude, et secoue la tête.

-Elle est jolie mais je te l'ai dit : je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccupait des filles.

Il semble sincère, je me demande ce qu'il fait dans la vie. Enfin bon, je suppose que je ne le saurais jamais. Je retrouve mon sourire habituel. On change de sujet et nous discutons jusqu'à 1 heure du matin où, mon travail prends enfin fin. Blue me souhaite une bonne fin de nuit avant de partir. Je range et nettoie vite fait la salle avant de pouvoir partir à mon tour. Mes vêtements ne sont pas complétement sec mais tant pis, de toute façon dehors il pleut toujours. Miku a fini plus tôt aujourd'hui, elle est renter sans m'attendre, sans doute trop fatiguée. Je rentre chez moi assez rapidement mais sans courir car je suis trop épuiser pour fournir un tel effort. Arriver dans le petit appartement que je partage avec ma sœur, je m'oblige à prendre une douche rapide afin de me débarrasser de l'odeur de chiens mouiller que ma gentiment offert la pluie. Je ne prends même pas le temps de manger un morceau, je me laisse tomber avec une immense joie sur le canapé –Miku doit surement dormir depuis longtemps, je ne veux pas la déranger en entrant dans la chambre que nous partageons. Je ferme les yeux et sombre presque immédiatement dans le sommeil.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, j'ai immense joie de voir que la pluie c'est arrêtée de tomber et que le temps commence à ce réchauffé. On se croirait presque en été…

Neko est roulé en boule sur mon ventre et dort tranquillement. Neko c'est le chat de Miku, oui je sais drôle de nom pour un chat. Il tous blanc avec les yeux bleu, il est beaucoup plus souvent avec moi qu'avec ma sœur, je me demande bien pourquoi. Je le soulève doucement et le pose à côté de moi pour me lever. Je vais dans la chambre pour me changer. Miku n'y es plus, vu que je ne l'ai pas croisée je suppose qu'elle est sorti. Il doit être aux alentours de 11 heures. Eh bien, moi qui normalement n'aime pas faire de grasse matinée ! Mon travail modifie beaucoup mon rythme de vie.

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je vais à la rencontre de Miku. Quand je la rejoins, ma sœur me tend un paquet de pâtes en souriant. Ici c'est moi qui fait la cuisine, pas que je sois très doué pour ça, je le suis juste plus que Miku qui, depuis qu'elle a failli mettre le feu deux fois en a peine dix minutes, à interdiction de cuisiner. Je prends donc les pâtes et commence à cuisiner en me rendant compte à quel point je meurs de faim. Une fois le repas près on s'installe sur le canapé à côté de Neko, on a bien une table mais elle croule sous des tonnes d'objets inutilisés.

L'après-midi passe vite, après avoir mangé Miku est sortir voir des amies pendant que moi je reste à la maison en m'occupant à ma façon, c'est-à-dire en jouant à des jeux vidéo pendant des heures. Puis arrive le moment où je dois partir au travail. Bizarrement je décide de partir beaucoup plus tôt qu'hier. Sur le chemin, je prends bien mon temps : ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il fait aussi beau. J'arrive au bar avec un quart d'heure d'avance et passe en souriant devant Kamui Gakupo qui ne me dit rien même si ce n'est pas l'envi qui lui manque. Je suis le premier arriver, pas de Luki entrain de tirer au flanc, ni de Miki utilisant ses charmes sur tous les heureux qui croise son chemin. Je profite de la salle vide pour aller m'allonger sur un des canapés rouges au fond de la pièce. C'est qu'ils sont super confortable ses divans, beaucoup plus que celui sur lequel j'ai dormis cette nuit. Je me repose quelques minutes avant que les premiers clients arrivent et me force à me lever pour préparer leurs commandes.

Miki arrive en retard, Luki n'arrive pas. J'apprends par la serveuse rousse qu'il a une grippe –foutu pluie ! Je vais avoir deux fois plus de travail, génial. La soirée passe très lentement. Au bout de la première heure je suis déjà horriblement fatigué. J'attends l'arrivée de Blue avec impatience pour pouvoir enfin me changer les idées. Mais quand il arrive, il ne vient pas s'installer au comptoir. Il me fait un bref signe de tête pour me saluer et va s'assoir sur un des canapés. Surpris par ce changement, je ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'une autre personne s'installe avec lui. C'est la première fois que je vois Blue ramener quelqu'un, je me douté bien qu'il avait des connaissances en dehors du bar, mais ça me fait quand même bizarre de le voir à une table en train de discuter avec quelqu'un.

Je passe la fin de la journée, qui avait pourtant bien commencée, dans un ennui mortel. Vers minuit Miku, qui a fini son spectacle, viens m'aider à tenir le bar. Heureusement qu'elle est venu sinon je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir le coup. L'heure de la fermeture arrive enfin, je me change rapidement et sort du bar avec énorme soulagement, je suis vraiment fatigué aujourd'hui. Comme Miku est restée m'aider jusqu'à la fermeture, nous rentrons ensemble.

Nous n'avons pas quittés le quartier qu'un type nous accostent visiblement bourré. Il me dit vaguement quelque chose, c'est sûrement un client du bar. Brun, grand, habillé d'un tee-shirt trop grand et d'un jean troué, il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

-Salut ma belle, fait l'ivrogne avec un petit sourire pervers. Ça te dirait qu'on aille s'amuser tous les deux ?

Il tend la main pour attraper le poignet de Miku mais celle-ci l'évite assez facilement.

-Désolé, c'est gentil mais je ne peux pas, répond ma sœur en souriant gentiment.

Elle a l'air habitué à se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Moi je ne lui suis pas. Je m'interpose entre Miku et le type qui me regarde surpris, comme s'il ne m'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à là -ce qui est sûrement le cas.

-Touche pas à ma sœur sale porc, je dis froidement.

L'homme me dévisage en fronçant les sourcils, puis grogne quelques secondes plus tard, le temps qu'il comprenne que je viens de l'insulter.

-Dégage gamin, c'est pas à toi que je cause, grogne-t-il.

-Dommage car moi j'te cause et je ne dégagerais pas tant que ta sale face de con sera dans les parages.

-Tu me cherche connard ! s'écrit le type en me prenant par le col.

Je n'attendais que ça. Je ferme le point et donne un coup dans le ventre et…

Aïe.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cet ivrogne ais des abdos en acier sous son tee-shirt débrailler, mon coup ne lui a pratiquement rien fait. Sa seule réaction est le sourire méchant qui s'étire sur ses lèvres. Il me frappe d'un coup de poing à la mâchoire qui m'envoie rejoindre le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

-Mikuo ! s'écrit ma sœur quelque pars à côté de moi.

Le coup m'a à moitié assomme. Je perds mon sang froid. Je me relève et fonce sur le type qui m'accueil d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je me plis en deux sous la douleur et crache un peu de sang. L'homme en profite pour me donner un coup de pied qui m'envoie rouler aux milieux de la route. Il s'approche de moi, plaque son pied contre ma joue et écrase mon visage contre le goudron. Je gémis de douleur et sent les ténèbres commencer à m'envahir.

J'entends Miku lui crier d'arrêter mais le type n'a pas l'air décidé à l'écouter. Il presse mon visage plus fort et j'entends un cri de protestation de Miku. Je devine qu'il a dû lui attraper le bras. Je voudrais me relever pour l'aider mais les coups que l'homme m'a portés additionné à mon épuisement m'ont considérablement affaibli et je peux à peine bouger. Pff tu parles d'un protecteur, si je n'avais pas réagis méchamment ont en serais sûrement pas là !

-Je te conseil de la lâcher.

Tiens cette voix me semble familière. J'aimerais bien voir qui à prononcer ses paroles mais tous est noir devant mes yeux.

-Sinon quoi ? réplique le type.

-Sinon on te défonce.

Cette voix-là m'est inconnue, elle est un peu plus grave que la première.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, déclare mon bourreau.

-Avec plaisir, lui répond la deuxième voix.

J'entends quelques pas de courses, un bruit sourd et d'un coup, le poids qui pesait sur mon visage disparait.

-Tu vas bien ? demande la première voix.

Il doit sans doute parler à ma sœur. Je n'entends pas sa réponse, elle a sans doute hochée la tête car la voix ajoute :

-Bien. Comment va ton frère ?

C'est à ce moment-là que je reconnais la voix : c'est celle de Blue. Et l'autre voix doit sans doute être l'homme qui l'accompagnait. D'ailleurs je l'entends parler derrière moi, ce qui me fait sursauter : je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir.

-Il a pris la fuite, déclare-t-il.

Je décide de me redresser, bien que je ne voie toujours rien, pas question de rester au sol devant d'autres personnes. Mais à peine je suis assis que mes forces me lâchent et que je tombe en arrière. Je sens des bras puissant me retenir.

-Mikuo ! s'exclame ma sœur.

Je l'entends ce précipiter vers moi mais sa courses est interrompu avant qu'elle me rejoigne.

-Doucement, lui dit Blue. Laisse faire Akaito.

Je sens une main tâté mon corps endoloris, ce dois être cet Akaito. Quand il touche mes côtes, je ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur. L'inspection de mon corps s'interrompt.

-Je pense qu'il n'a rien de très grave, juste une ou deux côtes cassées voir fêlées, déclare-t-il après quelques secondes. On ferait bien de l'amener au manoir.

Pas très graves ? Je souffre de partout mec ! J'ai sûrement plus grave qu'une ou deux côtes cassées ! Et... Attendez, comment ça « l'amener au manoir » ? Je veux aller nulle part moi ! Enfin peut être dans un hôpital mais surement pas dans un manoir ! C'est qui ce type d'abord !

Je me sens quitter le sol. Cet Akaito, a dû me soulever. Je veux protester mais ce n'est qu'un faible gémissement qui parvient à franchir mes lèvres. On me porte. Où il m'amène ? Qu'es qu'il veut faire de moi ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser d'avantage de questions sans réponse, la fatigue me rattrape d'un coup et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

J'ouvre les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt éblouit par la forte luminosité de la pièce. Bon au moins je ne suis pas aveugle. J'avais peur de l'être devenu comme je ne voyais plus que du noir. Je fais une petite analyse de mon corps. Point positif : je suis vivant. Point négatif : j'ai atrocement mal partout. Je retente d'ouvrir mes yeux mais plus doucement afin de m'habituer à la lumière. Une fois cela fait j'observe la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve : elle est assez spacieuse, les murs sont blanc cassé, elle décorée sommairement mais avec de beaux meubles en bois, assez designs, qui doivent assez chère. Je suis allongé dans un lit deux places avec une couette verte claire. Je ne suis pas chez moi c'est sûr. Et encore moins dans un hôpital. Où alors ? Dans ce « manoir » ? Sûrement.

L'esprit encore brumeux, je me lève et sort de la chambre. Je me retrouve dans un couloir sombre. J'entends des voix plus loin. Je les suis et arrive dans un immense salon où plusieurs personnes sont en plein conversation. Il y a Blue, un homme aux cheveux rouges, que je devine en entendant sa voix, qu'il est Akaito, ainsi que ma sœur. Je reste à l'entrée du salon à les observer jusqu'à ce que Miku me remarque et vienne vers moi en courant.

-Mikuo tu es réveillé ! s'écrit-elle

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre elle, m'arrachant une grimace. Elle me lâche et m'adresse un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-Je suis s'y contente que tu n'aies rien de grave, reprend-t-elle. Mais Kaito a dit qu'il s'en était fallu de peu

-Kaito ? je relève.

-Oui, tu sais il vient au bar et tu parles souvent avec lui. Ici c'est sa maison.

Je comprends rapidement qu'elle parle de Blue.

-Oh c'est donc Kaito son nom.

-Exact, confirme Blue-Kaito qui c'est approcher de nous avec Akaito. Je m'appelle Kaito Shion. Et lui c'est Akaito mon petit frère.

-Je peux me présenter tous seul, réplique le dis petit frère. Et je te signale qu'on a le même âge.

-Ils sont jumeaux, me dit Miku en gloussant au cas où je n'aurais pas compris.

-Malheureusement, reprend Kaito. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit le docteur a dit tous à l'heure que tu devais rester coucher.

-Je ne suis pas docteur, le contredit Akaito.

-Pas encore.

Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr de tous comprendre là. Enfin peu importe. Miku m'attrape par le bras tandis que Kaito m'entraine dans le couloir et me ramène dans la chambre où je me suis réveillé. Je ne proteste pas, encore un peu trop fatiguer. Une fois que je suis de nouveau allongé, Miku s'assoit en face de moi et commence à me sortir un long discours comme quoi c'était de sa faute si j'avais été blessés, qu'elle s'en voulait énormément, qu'elle ne c'était pas rendu compte que ce genre de type pouvait être comme ça, qu'elle était désolé et etc. Je l'ai coupé rapidement en disant qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que c'était moi qui avais provoqué l'ivrogne. On se disputa quelques minutes pour savoir à qui revenait la faute, sous les yeux des deux frères.

-De toutes façon ça n'arrivera plus, déclara finalement Miku.

Hum ? Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, lui demandant de m'expliquer.

-Je vais changer de travail, dit-elle en souriant à Kaito qui lui rend son sourire –faudra que je les surveille ces deux-là.

Hein ? Je la regarde n'y comprenant plus rien. Voyant mon air perdu Kaito s'empresse de m'éclairer.

-Je lui ai proposé un autre travail, m'explique-t-il. Ma famille possède une petite salle de concert où se déroule tous les jours, un ou deux spectacles. Miku pourrait y assurer les premières. Elle pourrait faire du chant ou de la danse en fonction des spectacles. Ça lui permettra de se faire connaitre du public, mieux que dans un bar en tous cas. Bien sûr elle sera mieux payée et un garde du corps assurera sa sécurité en permane.

-C'est génial hein ? s'écrit Miku.

-Euh… Oui, je lui réponds assommé par le discours de Kaito.

-Super ! Je savais que tu serais d'accord, s'écrit-elle à nouveau en me sautant au cou.

Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit que j'étais d'accord. Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle me colle un baisé sur la joue et sort de la chambre en me fessant un petit signe de la main. Elle est bientôt suivit par Kaito qui me dit de bien me reposer. Akaito, qui jusqu'à là nous observer, adosser à un mur, les regardes partir et refermer la porte derrière eux.

-Elle a l'aire contente d'avoir ce travail, dit-il quelques minutes après la sortie de ma sœur.

-Oui. En même temps c'est son rêve de chanté devant un public, je réponds avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Hum. Si j'ai bien compris c'est pour la protéger que tu t'es fait tabasser ?

-Euh. Ouais.

Il sourit. Il se décolle du mur et s'approche de mon lit

-Tu serais prêt à tous pour la protéger, je me trompe ? Je peux m'assoir ? ajoute-t-il en désignant mon lit.

-Oui va y. J'y laisserais même ma vie s'il le fallait.

Il s'assoit sur le lit à côté de moi.

-Et bien, tu ne mâche pas tes mots, dit-il en souriant.

Je lui réponds en lui rendant son sourire. C'est la première fois que je le vois d'aussi près, depuis que je me suis réveillé il s'est toujours tenu à une certaine distance de moi. Je profite du silence pour le regarder. Il a de magnifiques cheveux écarlates dont les mèches sont un peu plus rebelles que celle de son frère, ses yeux aussi sont rouge et brille d'intelligence. Il a la peau assez pale, il n'a pas du beaucoup s'exposer au soleil depuis le début de l'été. Son visage est fin, il porte deux petit rubis aux oreilles. Lui aussi me dévisage et nos regards se croisent. Un fin sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire un peu... Un peu quoi d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il se penche vers moi et pose les lèvres sur les miennes.

…

…

…

…

…

HEIN ?!

Je… Il... Il est en train de m'embrasser ?! Je le repousse le plus que je peux –c'est-à-dire pas très fort- et le regarde les yeux écarquiller. Lui a toujours son petit sourire, que je qualifierais maintenant de … Pervers. Je frissonne à cette pensée. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qui lui a pris quand il me devance.

-Prés à tous ?

-Hein ?

Je n'aurais pas pu trouver pire réponse. Son sourire s'élargit, il semble s'amuser. Et puis en même temps c'est quoi cette question ?! Et pourquoi il m'a embrassé ?! Il a intérêt à me le dire sinon… Sinon je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferai mais je lui ferrais !

-Tu es prés à tous pour la protéger hein ?

-Miku ? Oui je suis prêt à tous pour la protéger, je l'ai déjà dit. Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec le fait que tu m'a em…

Embrasser. Je n'arrive pas à le prononcer. Pourtant ce n'est qu'un mot, non ? Son sourire s'agrandit encore.

-Le rapport est que je propose un marché.

-Hein ?

Ah bravo Mikuo, niveau super réponse tu fais fort !

-Le marché est : que ta sœur sera toujours protéger, il ne lui arrivera jamais rien, et en prime elle sera vite connue.

-Et en échange ?

Dès que je fini ma phrase, je regrette de l'avoir dit. Je m'attends au pire, et a raison vu de l'immense sourire qui s'étend sur les lèvres d'Akaito.

-En échange tu seras mon jouet.

-Pardon ?!

Ma voix s'étrangle dans ma gorge. Vu comment il a prononcé «mon jouet » je comprends qu'il ne veut pas jouer à cache-cache... C'est quoi cette proposition ?! Pour qui il se prend ce type ?! Et puis …

-Je ne suis pas gay moi !

-Oh tu sais moi non plus, répond-t-il en souriant toujours

-A-alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que je m'ennuis atrocement et que tu m'amuse. Et je veux continuer de m'amuser avec toi.

Son ton plein de sous-entendus me donne des sueurs froides dans le dos. C'est quoi cet argument ?! On dirais un gamin pourri gâté qui veut un nouveau jouet. D'ailleurs vu le manoir dans lequel il vit et sa demande, c'est parfaitement ça.

-Et si je refuse.

-Miku risque de se retrouver avec un garde du corps incompétent. Tellement incompétent qu'au lieu de la protéger il l'amènerait dans des ruelles obscures où il y aurait plein d'amis du type qui t'a tabassé hier soir. Oh, et en plus, elle perdra son travail et ses chance de chantée devant un bon public.

-Eh ! Ne t'as pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est Kaito qui lui a proposé ce travail ! Et puis…

-Je te signale que j'ai autant de droit que mon frère, me coupe-t-il fessant taire me protestation. Alors que choisi tu ? De devenir mon jouet et d'offrir à ta sœur en avenir tout tracé ou de refuser et laisser ta sœur se faire violer par tous les connards de la ville avec en plus le risque de se faire tuer ?

En résumer c'est soit c'est Miku qui se fait violer, soit c'est moi. Tss, comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Je grogne de mécontentement.

-… Connard.

-Je sais, répond-t-il en arrêtant enfin de sourire

Il se lève et sort de la chambre, sans oublier de me glisser une dernière phrase dans un murmure :

- Repose-toi bien, à tout à l'heure…


End file.
